


Photograph Pages

by parkmimi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, M/M, nsfw in the future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkmimi/pseuds/parkmimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Widened golden eyes stared in awe. Two minutes of silence engulfed them. </p>
<p>“You’re.. so beautiful.” </p>
<p>The silver haired unconsciously blurted out. Akaashi found himself blushing; his cheeks burned. Unable to say anything, he covered half of his pink lower face and quickly bowed then ran away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loving Can Hurt

As each second passed, Akaashi was losing his supposed to be _long_ patience.

“Once more,” he whispered, trying to increase his motivation. He focused his camera’s lens on the five year-old kid buying an ice-cream. _Click_. He checked the picture and swore in his mind he felt like throwing himself in the water fountain he was standing right next to. Akaashi just couldn’t give an explanation to the pictures he had taken; he felt nothing for it. 

It just wasn’t right.

“This is ridiculous.” he muttered under his breath. He let out a deep sigh and looked for a bench to cool his head. Luckily, he found an unoccupied one.

Akaashi was in the middle of the park, surrounded by various people who were enjoying their time. A small smile formed as his green eyes watched the kids buying ice cream of their favorite flavor or buying a red balloon then running back to their parents with a huge grin plastered on their face.

Placing his Nikon D7100 by his side, he relaxed his mind from his current dilemma. He pulled out his water bottle out his bag and took a sip to quench his thirst. Spending time under the sun just to take a picture was no joke. The young male was trying to capture a perfect picture for their photography class assignment. However, to no avail, he hasn’t got a single one yet.

Sure there were old couples, families, group of friends and kids around and they could be perfect subjects for his portrait. Each held a different kind of _emotions that should be captured_ as told by their professor. So what’s stopping Akaashi from taking a photograph?

It’s his greatest weakness - photographing people. 

 

Cold wind blew calmly, brushing against his cheeks and hair. “Ah, this feels good.” Akaashi sighed. He then recalled yesterday’s happenings: the day his misery started.

It was the first day of his sophomore year and Akaashi was pretty much excited with their future activities, though it wasn’t really shown on his face. He looked emotionless as always. Everything was going along well until their professor gave them an assignment- which is to take a picture of someone and explain it in class due in two days. Everyone cheered except for one.

Akaashi’s excitement was all swept away in a second.

The raven haired male was never fond of capturing images of people. He preferred to take pictures of different sceneries such as streets, buildings, or forests. To him, those kind of settings had more meaning. Whenever he sees a scenery that takes his breath away, he immediately takes the opportunity and snaps a photo of it. 

The thought of ‘ _Seeing such imagery is a once in a lifetime experience given to us therefore it must be captured. One could see people with the same kind of emotion everyday so what’s the use of taking a photo of it?_ ’ was etched in Akaashi’s mind. 

When he went to take up photography, he knew that he’d be going through lessons on taking portraits. Nevertheless, Akaashi proceeded. One weakness can never hold him off from proceeding to what he truly loves.

But he never expected it to be given so soon- moreover his first day as a sophomore university student. He was caught off-guard. Taking a picture of someone and explain it may be easy for others but to him, it wasn’t. If Akaashi _needs_ to take a photograph of someone, that subject has to take his breath away in order to provide an explanation.

 

Akaashi’s emotionless green eyes continued staring up the blue sky, pondering about a few things about school when he suddenly heard a familiar phrase not far from his position.

“Toss to me!”

This caught Akaashi’s attention.

He turned his head to the source of the sound, only to see a 3-on-3 volleyball match in an open court. From afar, he watched how they played, commenting from time to time on how amazing that small player is when spiking.

He loved volleyball. Akaashi played it back through out his high school and won a couple of times. “When did I stopped playing volleyball again?” he solemnly asked himself.

In those few minutes of watching, Akaashi was hooked on the way the ball swiftly flies from the one side of the court to the other. He wanted to capture the ball’s moment in the air; he _had_ to capture it.

Like a kid running towards his parents who are giving him ice-cream, Akaashi took his camera and stood nearby. Kneeling on one knee, he focused his camera lens right where the ball would 101% appear. Akaashi would not miss this. He waited for the right moment despite the humidity. 

‘ _This it it!_ ’ He thought, counting 3-2-1. Then,

_Click_.

 

“What the hell?” He exclaimed. Instead of capturing the ball in the air, Akaashi was sure he took the moment of the spiker. Worrying, he immediately opened his camera’s gallery to take a further look at the image. But upon opening it, the photo took his breath away, just like what he feels when taking pictures of sceneries- wait, maybe _more_. 

As he examined the photo, his attention was drawn to the spiker’s stunning appearance. His alluring golden eyes focusing on the ball, his silver-grayish hair accompanied with onyx-black streaks flowing with the wind, his smile- his passionate smile and how the light shone upon him, these were enough to make Akaashi speechless and cheeks in a light shade of pink. He could swear he heard his heart beat loudly while staring at the picture.

The spiker looked like a _miracle_ on air.

 

“Hey! Hey! Heeeeeey! I’m so awesome! Hey kid, did you see that?!” 

He could here the source of the voice running towards him. Akaashi’s eyes were fixed at the figure who suddenly stopped.

‘ _He stopped?_ ’ Akaashi thought.

Widened golden eyes stared in awe. Two minutes of silence engulfed them. “You’re.. so _beautiful_.” The silver haired unconsciously blurted out. Akaashi found himself blushing; his cheeks burned. Unable to say anything, he covered half of his pink lower face and quickly bowed then ran away.

“Wait-” The other male tried to call out but he already disappeared in the crowd. Overwhelmed, he just stood there like a kid unable to say another word.

==

Somewhere a little far from the open court, stood a shaking and tomato red Akaashi Keiji. His hands felt cold; it’s like he was nervous. 

“What.. should I be nervous.. about?” Akaashi chuckled to himself. “There’s nothing. Absolutely nothing. But if it’s nothing why is my heart still racing-”

Then, spiker’s image crossed his mind. Frustrated, he once again took a peek at the photo.

 

“This is..unfair.”


	2. We Keep this Love in a Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What in the world am I doing?” he finally snapped out of his unusual self. “I’m acting like a high school girl experiencing love for the very first time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I found extra time after exams to finish this chapter. Yey.  
> Enjoy this chapter! (｡･ω･｡)

It was 10 A.M and Akaashi remained awake- somewhat in a state of shock, while wrapped with his white comforter for the past three hours. The bright sun awhile ago was beginning to be engulfed with light gray clouds, signaling an upcoming rain exactly as informed by the weather forecast. 

His class started at around eight o'clock yet he decided to skip, providing the reason he wasn’t feeling well but the truth was he was still embarrassed of the events the previous day.

Time to time, since he woke up, he would shift to the left side of the bed then to the right the back to the left and all over again, mumbling different silly words. His green eyes stared blankly at the white ceiling of his apartment, eventually letting out a light sigh.

“What in the world am I doing?” he finally snapped out of his unusual self. “I’m acting like a high school girl experiencing love for the very first time.” 

Akaashi cursed himself for liking another boy once again. After breaking up with his first ever lover back in high school, who was a guy as well, he vowed to never get himself into those kind of relationships, finding it as a distraction from his real interest.

Dull eyes glanced outside the window, “I guess I should go to Portrait Center to get this,” He took a short pause and a light blush spread throughout his cheeks. 

“To get this picture printed out for tomorrow. I better write an explanation afterwards.”

Finally leaving his bed, Akaashi stepped inside the bathroom and took a warm bath. It didn’t took him a lot of time to prepare; he just wore his pants and black hoodie and comfortable sneakers before leaving his apartment, bringing with him his bag containing things he needed.  


==

Akaashi entered the store and was welcomed by a rather cheerful staff. His narrow eyes complimented well with his medium length blond hair; _Konoha A._ was engraved on his name tag.

“Hello! Welcome to Portrait Center. What could I do for you, good sir?” he spoke with a mischievous tone.

The young male took out his camera’s memory card and passed it to the said cashier. “There’s only one photo inside so don’t worry.” Akaashi requested, “I’d want one 6R print please.”

Konoha accepted the card and plugged it on the shop’s computer. “Bokuto-san! I’m sending a photo there. One 6R.” he notified his fellow worker, who was inside the printing room. Facing the customer, he smiled, “That would be 250 yen, sir.” Akaashi paid the exact amount and was given a receipt and a warm thank you.

He then sat on one of the chairs, waiting patiently for his print.

“Bokuto-san, I’m going to buy Chicken Tatsuta-age for lunch. Is there anything you want?” Konoha asked yet there was no response. He sighed, “Too focused, huh?” His gaze landed on Akaashi, “I’ll be back in a while, sir. Please just wait for a few minutes for your print..” Then, he walked out only to be greeted by a cold breeze, making him shiver. Witnessing the scene, Akaashi let out a small chuckle.

His green eyes wander around the store. He had been there before around two to three times yet this is the first time he found it so cozy. Akaashi stood and slowly walked pass by the tripods and various cameras- from the usual digital to DSLR, displayed behind a well polished glass cabinet. Lenses of different lengths were there too.

Photographs of random people were displayed on a board; all were smiling. A small frown appeared on Akaashi’s face. “They all have the same emotion. How boring.”

The raven haired male turned to his right, only to see a wonderful portrait of a horned owl, spreading its wings while being in the sky, just like the photo he took.

“Hey hey hey!”

Upon hearing that familiar boisterous phrase, Akaashi froze. He could already feel the energetic aura he felt yesterday. _‘There’s no mistaking it. It’s him.’_

“Hey Konoha! Did you open the file before sending it? It’s me in this picture! I look awesome, right?! Who took this?! Who-” the silver haired male stopped when he noticed that he was all alone with the shop’s customer.

“Ah! Were you the one who took this?! It’s awesome! Hey, could I print another one? I want to display it in my apartment! I’m Bokuto by the way! Bokuto Koutarou!” he was grinning like a kid who just won a race.

_‘Bokuto Koutarou...’_

Akaashi, who was blushing madly, didn’t want to turn and face the man. He didn’t know what words to blurt out or sentences to construct once the other finds out it was him who ran away. Instead, he nodded slightly and slowly took his leave.

“Hey, have we met before?” Bokuto called out, suddenly holding Akaashi’s shaking soft hands, making the other turn, surprised by the sudden contact.

And at that moment their glimmering eyes met, time stood still for the both of them.

Bokuto’s golden eyes stared back at Akaashi’s green ones so long like he was not going to see them again. His face clearly showed how he did not want that moment to end. The other male felt the same.

“Bokuto-san, you know him?” Konoha asked, interrupting the two. Bokuto blinked and looked at his co-worker while Akaashi was obviously panicking while thinking of an answer. “Yes! Apparently, we’re going to have lunch together, right? So, we have to go! I’ll be back, Konoha.” Bokuto claimed, dragging the still tomato red Akaashi with him and leaving the dumbfounded Konoha. 

“Bye?”

==

“Feel free to order anything! It’s my treat!” Bokuto gleamed, much to Akaashi’s dismay. He wasn’t expecting the person he _likes_ is someone so hyperactive and loud. Bokuto wouldn’t stop bragging about his _perfect_ shot along the way.

The male stared at the menu and “Uhh... I’ll be having Nanohana no Karashiae-”

“But that’s vegetables! You’re so skinny so you should eat more! Something like... **yakiniku**!” Bokuto butted in. Despite being a little bit annoyed, Akaashi decided to agree with his loud companion.

The raw meat was served immediately along with two iced teas. As the silver haired placed meats on the grill, Akaashi took a sip while gazing at Bokuto, scanning his physical features. Bokuto was someone whom you wouldn't really call _handsome_. If one would look closely, the male had a little bit of fat in him due to the fact of his obsession with meat. In addition, he looked ridiculous in his owl like hairstyle but Akaashi found it cute.

_‘But why?’_

  


Yellow orbs looked back at him, “So, why did you take a photo of me?” The younger one almost choked on his drink with the sudden question. With a little bit of coughing, Akaashi replied, “I was planning to take a photo of the ball...not you.”

“Oh...” Somehow, Bokuto’s voice sounded disappointed.

“But, that accidental shot of you was a lot better than what I had planned.” Akaashi added. “If you won’t mind, I’ll have a report on it in class.”

“Really?! That’s awesome!”

“And, one more thing.” His green eyes showed hesitation for a second but he dismissed it. “Could you be my model in the future projects?” After a few seconds of no response, he looked at Bokuto only to see a surprised expression.

“Bokuto-san?” 

A tint of red immediately spread across Bokuto’s cheeks. _‘He called me by my name. What do I do?!’_ Bokuto was obviously nervous.

“The meat’s all charred now.” Akaashi informed. The owl looking male averted his gaze to the meat and saw a couple of burnt ones.

“Ahh! I’m so sorry! I was distracted!” 

The raven sweat-dropped while watching Bokuto take away the burnt meat. “About your request, I wouldn’t mind being your subject.” Akaashi felt all giddy and excited inside. He couldn’t wait to take a lot of shots of the person he now has a silly crush with.

“That means people get to see how awesome I am, right?” He grinned. The raven swore he wanted to face palm but refused to in order to avoid causing offense to the other.

The two continued to eat their lunch, of course burnt ones were replaced with new and perfectly cooked meat. Akaashi never expected Bokuto to be so good at cooking yakiniku. 

Both continued to chat about themselves and their own lives as they ate.

Akaashi found out that Bokuto is a volleyball player at the same university and is in his senior year taking up Psychology. He works part-time at the shop in order to earn extra money for his own expenses and apartment rent.

Bokuto became more and more interested and curious about the raven haired male. He somehow thought low of himself after finding out that he was born from a rich family and lives comfortably in his own apartment; having no troubles on paying his fees.

_‘How lucky...’_

 

“Say, we’ve been sitting in front of each other for a while but I still don’t know your name.” The silver haired male asked, chewing on his food. 

“Keiji. Akaashi Keiji.”

 _‘It’s a pretty name. It suits him. Keiji, huh?’_ Bokuto inwardly smiled. 

As the city was completely enveloped with dark clouds, tiny droplets were replaced with heavy ones. People outside began to run to find shelter nearby; some walking under their transparent umbrella. 

“Ah. It started raining...”

Akaashi continue to stare at his companion who was staring out the window. “Do you like the rain, Bokuto-san?”

“Yes. Do you as well, Akaashi?” Bokuto’s golden eyes once again met Akaashi’s green ones.

  


With a smile, Akaashi replied, “Yes. In the rain, I find solace.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just to remind you, this will have nsfw scenes in the future. If it's okay with you, then enjoy.  
> I hope you like it. (｡･ω･｡)


End file.
